Isabella Cellus' Family History Book (House Item)
}} Book Text My ancestors, going back to Isabella Cellus, loved traveling through the area we now call Antonica. I am trying to compile our stories into remembrances of what was and how it has changed over time. If you bought this volume and its covers were removed, know that the seller is probably keeping out the good bits for him or herself! I am sure that some of my family's writings still exist elsewhere in Norrath. Unless they were destroyed in the Shattering or as mentioned before, held back by unscrupulous vendors. Whatever portion of this tome you have, cherish it and remember the Cellus family of Qeynos. "Antonica," by Isabella Cellus. I am traveling through an area known as Qeynos Hills. It's filled with quite a population of animals and different sorts of folks. Someone is following me so I am not enjoying this journey. Anyway, from these Hills, one can see North Qeynos, Western Karana and the frosted peaks of the northern mountains. The Sabertooth gnolls that come over from Blackburrow are especially annoying. They keep stealing my paper! Those little runts! During my travels, I've met a lovely ranger named Holly Windstalker. She's very friendly and outgoing, but a bit crazed about wolves and bears. We were having a picnic near the Surefall Glades, when someone walked by with a wolf pelt over his shoulder. Holly went nuts! She up and gave this poor fellow a piece of her mind, then chased him all the way to Blackburrow! He shouted at her, "My lady the wolf attacked me first!" Holly didn't seem to care. I think I'll head over that way to interview him for my next bit on Blackburrow. Thanks to Holly, now I know someone who goes there! The fellow Holly chased to Blackburrow is related to a handsome scout named Malityn. He's very noble and good-hearted, and I've been spending a lot of time with him. Blackburrow is a classic dungeon, very dark and gloomier the further down into it one gets. Groups of Sabertooth gnolls are hard at work digging out tunnels. With Malityn at my side, however, I felt very safe. He must do something about his hair. Anyway, Blackburrow is a pretty dismal place and dampness is not good for my complexion. Malityn was starting to be so possessive! If anyone so much as spoke to me, he'd whack off their head! So, it's farewell Malityn and back to Qeynos Hills. Hopefully, I'll be able to shake this cold. I'm going to gather some willowbark to brew some tea, which will help tremendously with my headache. I saw some willows to the north, beyond the aqueduct. There is a lot of unrest these days in the Qeynos Hills, which makes me rethink my adventuring out in the wilds. Barbarians are moving southward from their home in Halas, although the reason isn't clear to me. They sure are big, though! I might wander up that way. That would mean another trip through Blackburrow, though, and I am not sure I'm ready to face Malityn. Unless he's ready to move on with me, there is no point in continuing to see him. Holly says scouts can be that way, especially when he spends all that time underground, investigating those gnolls. Some days I wish I had never left the safety of South Qeynos. Malityn says he's ready to leave Blackburrow and come with me, as he thinks the damp is ruining his hair. At last! The woods and hills are lovely but I will lay aside my pen for now and return to my home. Perhaps our daughter will carry on the tale. Credit